Immature, Sadistic and Love
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: The guardians mourn silently. Why? Why did their cute, innocent Decimo became like this? He was innocent, cute, pure and so kind. He was always there to calm them down when they starts another fight. He would smile at them and give them encouragement when they were down. But now... this is what happens when you had a sadistic tutor. R27


**Immature, Sadistic and Love**

It was chaos.

Right now, in the disciplinary office, six teenagers are gathered to discuss something about their famiglia. Well, at least they were trying to, until a certain pineapple head decided to break the thinning patience of a pissed off prefect whose nap time had been disturbed. And people are crowding around him. Not very wise.

"Rokudo Mukuro, I'll bite you to death!" A pissed off prefect held out his tonfas.

"Oya oya, our skylark is really mad huh? I wouldn't mind your affection, but I'd rather not die of it." A certain illusionist and the said pineapple head materializes his trident out of nowhere.

"Hey! Stop making Jyuudaime's work harder!" A certain genius delinquent held out his dynamites.

"Maa maa, we can't fight in this room. The room too small. Why don't we stop now?" A certain baseball freak held out both of his hand to calm the situation down. But failing.

"Why the hell are you saying it to me?! Say it to them you baseball freak!" the genius delinquent starts a one-sided bickering with the said baseball freak.

"Hey Yamamoto! If you want to fight, you must fight like a man to the EXTREME!" and an eccentric boxer shouts out EXTREMELY loud enough to the said baseball freak.

"We're not fighting ourselves you turf-head! We must stop the fight! And Lambo, Stop sleeping already!" the genius delinquent decides to snap to the teenager with a cow printed shirt and the said turf head after he had enough of the one-sided bickering.

"Ehhh, but you guys are only fighting. Plus, the Decimo is not even here right now. I want to take a nap." And the cow teenager decides to plop himself back on the sofa.

After that, they all are starting to fight each other out. Hibari and Mukuro are still on to fight each other and one would not be satisfied until one dies. Gokudera starts shouting at everyone. Literally. Because in his opinion, everyone seems to pissed him off. Yamamoto still has his sheepish grin trying to calm his friend down. But he would not hesitate to hold out his sword if things go worse. Ryohei meanwhile only manages to make the volume in the room louder by pissing Gokudera off. And Lambo, being himself is too lazy to even fight with his comrades.

This continues on until the door slides open, revealing a brunet in front of the door. And to his surprise, he got a flying tonfa flew straight into his head. He manages his signature high pitch "HIIIEEEEE!" Of course he was startled but he's not weak. He can evade bullets coming to him. He's been trained to be a mafia boss. He's been trained to control his guardians whom anyone could see that no normal person could handle. He's been trained to kill. He's stronger now. A mere flying tonfa cannot hurt him.

But maybe today wasn't his day.

After he managed to evade the tonfa flying straight to his face, he duck and turns to stare at the tonfa stuck on the wall with horror. He knew if he wasn't fast enough, the tonfa would be stuck in his face! He grimaces at the fact. That was when he suddenly heard his name being called.

"Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime!"

"Decimo!"

"Sawada!"

"Kufufu."

"Che! Omnivore!"

"Eh?

And a second flying tonfa hit his head in the back. And he was knocked out.

* * *

The room is silent. It would be perfect. This is just what he wants. Silence. The prefect sigh.

Except for the presence of a certain pissed off Decimo-to-be. It wouldn't be a problem. No. Hibari's not scared of anything. Nothing could startle him. Except for a pouting Decime-to-be in front of him. And it became worse if that particular person is Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"So, tell me how this all starts." The Decimo-to-be glares at his guardians. Little did he know that he only manages to pout at his guardians. But none dares to point this out. Well, they could just enjoy this and stares at their cute and lovable boss. Their boss continues to tap his feet on the floor impatiently. He was seated on the center of the rectangular table. Well, at least that was the only furniture still able to stand excluding the sofa. He held the ice-pack on his previous bump, still wincing at the pain on his head. His eyes had become a bit watery due to the pain. He was desperately failing to hold out his anger for long.

"Well?" and a pure flame of dying will appear on his forehead. A warm looking one. It was still a mystery how this happen or why it didn't burn the brunet. His hand was already covered with the same flame despite the fact that he still had not worn his mitten glove. Just as the temperature in the room was about to get higher, burning the occupants, one of his guardians decided to break the tension.

"I'm really sorry Jyuudaime! I failed to keep the peace in the room until you come just like what you told me to do! Please allow me to-"

"No, Gokudera. I don't want you to kill yourself. Or hurt yourself. Or blowing yourself up!"

"I-I'm really sorry Jyuudaime…."

"Well, Yamamoto?"

"Hahaha, well, it all started when-"

"this is so troublesome. I'm not even in it."

"The pineapple head starts saying something EXTREMELY annoying to Hibari, Sawada! And Hibari-"

"Kufufu, the bird is making him soft."

"Held out his tonfa despite I warned him not to. I'm really sorry Jyuudaime, I'm a failure!"

"I'll bite you to death Rokudo Mukuro."

The decimo-to-be stares at his guardians, trying to process the mesh up conversation despite his headache.

"So, what exactly happen?" Nope. He can't process it at all. "And I want only Yamamoto to say it to me." He closes his eyes and let go of his bang. He tilts his head questioningly. His dying will flame already dissipate. Then, he smiles.

"Please?"

His guardians almost fell to the ground comically.

'K-Kufufufu, that was bad for my heart.'

'Hn, I'm not startled. I do not like him. I do not…'

'J-Jyuudaime…..'

'Sawada is cute to the EXTREME!'

'The decimo is really dense. He's too cute for his own sake.'

"A-ahahaha, well, you see, umm-" Yamamoto had to purposely cough to suppress his blush to his friend.

"Well, it all started when Mukuro said to the whole room that…" he took a glance at the said prefect to make sure he had enough time if he need to take out his sword as an act of defense.

"That Hibari-sempai looks soft when he's around hibird."

The whole room went silent. The Decimo-to-be gawks at his guadians. The guardians instead was fidgeting uncomfortably on their seats. Yes. It was stupid. A very stupid reason for a battle to death, for a destroyed room that the Decimo would have to compensate. A very very stupid reason for a pissed off injured Decimo.

How immature.

The guardians sweatdrop. Their Decimo fell silent. This was not a good sign. Usually, when this happened, they would all turn out to be burnt or frozen. Literally. They were startled when they suddenly heard a silent cute laugh from the Decimo.

"Ahahaha, so that's what happened?"

_Is he mad?_

"Herbivore, you're making fun of me?" The prefect wouldn't hesitate to point his tonfa on his boss. He spurt out herbivore in anger despite his acknowledgement of the brunet as an omnivore. Now, he could use this fight to release his tension.

"No. I'm not Hibari-san. Please. I'm not making fun of you. I just thought that my guardians are really funny." And he continues to laugh his cute laugh. The guardians meanwhile were too mesmerized by his laugh.

He stops laughing and smiles at his guardians. Tilting his head while smiling and out of nowhere, flowers of all kind, and sparkling ones shines beside the brunet.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Hibari-san. I didn't mean to laugh at you. And No, I don't think being around hibird makes you look soft. Don't worry."

"Mukuro, I don't appreciate you saying things like that to your comrade's okay?"

"Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry. It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I understand, it's not easy to handle everyone here."

"Yamamoto, you really need to work on your way to calm your friends down."

"Nii-san, you need to stop thinking that everything Is a competition to the extreme okay?"

"Lambo, you need to help your friends. Don't be selfish. Can you promise me?"

The said guardians nod dumbly. Their Decimo knows them like the back of his hand. He smiles at them while giving out his motherly advice. How lucky they are to have such an understanding boss.

"But then, I think Hibari-san looks cute when he's around Hibird."

And the Decimo-to-be smirks.

Who could have guess?

* * *

"You're really a one sadistic bastard."

"Really? Well, I learn from the best~" the brunet hummed.

"Actually, I couldn't get any prouder."

The hitman pulls the brunet to his lap. He holds up his fedora and places it on the brunet's head. Clearly, it was too big for him. It fell right through his head and manages to cover his eyes.

"Reborn! What are you-"

And the hitman kiss the brunet. First, the decimo felt a soft warm peck on his lips. He was startled but then, he surrenders to the heat. He opens his mouth to allow the invading tongue to map itself in his cavern. He played along by pushing his tongue into the hitman's mouth. The hitman meanwhile hummed at the play and continues to ravish the ravishable mouth his student has. They parted when they realized that they were out of breath. The hitman licks the trail of saliva trickling down the Decimo's chin.

"Delicious. But I don't remember teaching you this dame-Tsuna. Why are you so good in kissing?"

"Hmm~ well, I need to prepare myself for you~ But I still won't tell you~"

"Fine by me, but you'll have to hold up with consequences."

"I could take that. Bring it on~"

Reborn smirks and they both end up with another heated kissing session. Then, Reborn brings up his student, bride style, to his room. Well, it would be pretty messy. And they will end up doing it all night, so why not do it in a more comfortable place?

* * *

"Reborn."

"What is it dame-Tsuna?"

"I love you."

"Me too. I won't give you up to anyone dame-Tsuna. You're mine. Remember your place."

"Yeah, I will."

"Stop seducing your guardians please. It would be hard to pry them off you."

"Your pay. You're the one who taught me that technique~"

"Damn you sadistic student of mine. Looks like I'll have to teach you more."

"Hmmm~ Ready when you are my sadistic tutor~"

* * *

Yeah~ R&R~ PLEASE...

Anyway, I actually intend to write fluff, but it ended up this way. Why? I don't get it actually.

So I hoped you enjoyed it~ I love R27. But I just fails at writing fluff. Damn you Reborn! You're making me SADISTICALLY writing my stories to be SADISTIC.

Forgive me if you found any SADISTIC grammar or spelling mistakes... umm, oh yeah.

Thank you everyone who reviewed my other stories. some even gave me advises on how to improve my fic. I really appreciate that! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.


End file.
